The present invention relates to a process for catalytically dewaxing lube oils. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for dewaxing a hydrocarbon oil feedstock wherein the feedstock is contacted with a combination of an aluminosilicate zeolite catalyst and an intermediate pore size silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieve catalyst.